The present invention relates to hair growth, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for promoting regeneration of hair growth.
Alopecia (i.e., balding and thinning of hair, especially on the scalp) is common among many people for a variety of known (e.g., heredity) and unknown and/or unrecognized reasons. For their appearance and/or a variety of other reasons, some people who are balding or have thinning hair on all or parts of their scalp would rather have hair on those areas. As a result, a variety of treatments have been tried to stop the loss of hair, and preferably to regenerate new hair growth where hair has been lost.
For example, Upjohn Company of Kalamazoo, Mich., USA, has obtained wide success with the topical dermatological for treatment of alopecia which it sells under its ROGAINE® trademark. However, even as successful as that treatment has been, there are still many, many people on whom the treatment does not work or does not work satisfactorily (e.g., the texture of the regenerated hair may be unsatisfactory), or to whom the treatment is too expensive.
In short, the reality is that despite the long felt need for adequate treatment, there is still no adequate treatment form many people who have, but do not want to have, balding or thinning hair.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.